howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NightFuryLover31/We Are Family: Toothless' Point-of-View
Bork Week We dragons have been living on Berk for awhile now. Everything seems perfect. In fact, we're getting ready to celebrate Bork Week. Much better name than Snoggletog. Stoick asked Hiccup to put on a dragon air parade to celebrate the first Bork Week with dragons. Since we were preparing for that Hiccup got the idea of using dragon calls. I recognize Hiccup's Night Fury call anywhere. It was a little distinct. Fishlegs did a Gronckle call to summon Meatlug and her friends. Astrid did a Nadder call, and sure enough, a whole flock of the showed up. Hiccup said the calls might come in handy if we ever get separated. Like I'd ever let Hiccup out of my sight. Then Snotlout created a new problem for Hiccup; when we did the parade, who was I going to fly with? Later on, in the village, Hiccup and I were watching the dragons fly by when he said that he wished for other Night Furies for me. He even told Astrid this. I was happy with just Hiccup. Isn't rolling on my back in the grass obvious enough? Astrid then told Hiccup Stoick and Gobber wanted to see him in the Great Hall. They gave Hiccup all of Bork's notes on dragons. That night Hiccup was looking over the notes. I would have too, but I was pretty tired. But then Hiccup found something; notes on the Night Fury! They said that there were other Night Furies on an island known as the Isle of Night. I tried to convince Hiccup I didn't need other Night Furies, but when he has his mind set on something, it cannot be changed. We were going to find the Isle of Night. Bork's Cave The next day Hiccup and I got the others together and headed off to Bork's cave, hoping to find more information on the Isle of Night. When we got there, Snotlout and Fishlegs started doing some dragon calls. This probably wasn't such a good idea since we weren't on Berk. Just when we found an opening to the cave, a Thunderdrum showed up. And if it was anything like Thornado, we were in big trouble. Stormfly, Meatlug, and I, along with our riders, distracted the wild dragon while the others looked for the cave, which we lost sight of. Turns out it was blocked by a hidden Changewing, which grabbed Snotlout. Leave it to him to be captured by a dragon. So now the twins had to save Snotlout, poor guy. Astrid and Fishlegs took care of the Thunderdrum, while Hiccup and I explored the cave. Inside we found a map to the Isle of Night. Just as Hiccup was copying it down, the Thunderdrum's roar was starting to collapse the cave, and we were trapped inside. Hiccup said I couldn't use my shots without bringing the cave down, but there was something I could do. Something Hiccup had never seen me do before. Night Furies, you see, have echolocation, like bats and dolphins. I used this to find an exit, and we made it out just in time. We then went to help Snotlout, who was being hugged by the Changewing now. How did that even happen? A couple of my shots scared the dragon away and we all flew back to Berk. Hiccup explained my ability to the others, as well as the map to the Isle of Night. I was now getting a little excited about this. That night, when Hiccup was copying the map on a separate paper, he said that the notes said that Night Furies can be hostile to other dragon species. I was always by myself at the Dragon Nest, so I guess that made sense. To avoid conflict, Hiccup and I set off on our own that night instead of in the morning like we planned. Next stop, the Isle of Night. The Trap We arrived at the Isle of Night by morning, or maybe afternoon. It's hard to tell time when you don't have a clock. It was pretty quiet, but I could see myself living here. Hiccup sent out his Night Fury call, and got a response! When I called out, we saw a another Night Fury in the distance. Hiccup encouraged me to meet it. I was a little nervous, but excited at the same time. But when I got closer, I could feel something was wrong, and so could Hiccup. When he called me back, my feet were suddenly tied up in bolas, and the Hiccup was pinned to the ground by a large Viking! We were surrounded... by Outcasts! The Night Fury we saw was a fake. It was all a trap set by Alvin. He said he wanted a dragon trainer, and now he had one; Hiccup. Alvin used our friendship against us to capture us. They put us on their ship, where we were restrained. Then Mildew showed up. Now it was no secret I didn't like this guy before, but HE was the one who set us up. Just when I thought he couldn't get any lower. Alvin told his goons to raise the sails and to head... to Outcast Island... The Dragon Pit When we got to Outcast Island, they separated me and Hiccup. It took a whole lot of Outcasts to restrain me, I'll tell you that. They put me in a large cell. They tied me up and hung me by ropes so I could barely move. It wasn't like the old cages that they had at the arena on Berk. These were worse. I could hear the cries of other dragons they had captured. I understood why Alvin wanted Hiccup. He understands dragons better than any other human, but why did he need me? Was I a prize that the Outcasts wanted? Whatever the reason, I was sure I wasn't going to like the answer. Alvin showed up later at my cell, with Hiccup. I tried to break free to help him, but I could barely move. I hate to admit it, but Outcasts make good prisons. Alvin said if Hiccup didn't train the dragons, they wouldn't be any good to him, especially me. Now I understood why I was there. I was leverage for the Outcasts. Hiccup had done a lot of crazy things for me before, but would he really train the Outcasts' dragons? They took him away, and I knew I had to do something to help. I couldn't just stay here and do nothing. Or could I? The Escape For hours I remained motionless. I knew I was only good to the Outcasts as long as I was alive. Eventually two of them took of my muzzle when they were trying to get me to eat. That was my chance. I blasted them and used my teeth to bite my way out of the ropes. I gave them a warning to back off, which they listened to. But I still wacked them with my tail. Now all I had to do was find Hiccup and get off this island. Hiccup was pretty far, but I could still follow his scent. About half way there, two groups of Outcasts cornered me. But you should never get between a Night Fury and his friend. Two plasma blasts and was on my way. When I got to the human prison I could see Hiccup's footprints. Believe me, it's not hard to miss. But I also saw Mildew's footprints. What was he doing there? Anyway, I found a guard unconsious on the floor. He was pretty scared when I was the first thing he saw when he came to. He even locked himself in one of the cells. I didn't have time to deal with this coward though. I had to find my friend. I continued searching the island. Hiccup must have escaped and was looking for me. But I eventually lost his scent. How was I going to find him now? I couldn't give up though. I searched that Thor forsaken island all night. Reunited It was morning and I still hadn't found Hiccup. Man it was a big island! Then I heard a Night Fury call. I knew that one anywhere, it was Hiccup's. I let out a response and ran toward the sound. Soon I saw Hiccup. He was with Mildew, Stoick, and the others. But I was just too happy to wonder what they were doing there. I ran at Hiccup and tackled him out of happiness. I was so glad he was okay. Then Alvin showed up. There are very few people and dragons I hate entirely, and he was one of them. He wanted to settle things with Hiccup. Honestly, I was a little surprised Hiccup let us charge at Alvin. It was a bit out of his character. But when we got close, we were tied up by bolas again. Man I hate those things! But we really flew right into that one. The Outcasts came at us. But then the dragons saved us, without the Vikings. They fought against the Outcasts before, and they knew who their friends were. It was still pretty amazing. We tried to escape, but Mildew fell of the new Nadder. Hiccup and I tried to go back for him, but we had to get out of there. We made our escape and flew back to Berk. We Are Family After getting back, Hiccup threw the fake map into the fire. It was disappointing that it wasn't really a map to where there are other Night Furies, but there's nothing wrong with being one of a kind. As long as I had Hiccup, I was perfectly happy. Astrid came in and reminded us about the parade. With the betrayl, kidnapping, and escaping, we had nearly forgotten. We took off with the others and celebrated Bork Week. I may not have other Night Furies, but I do have a family. Hiccup, Stoick, Thornado, Astrid, Stormfly, Gobber, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, the twins, Barf and Belch; they're all my family. I'll be there for them and I know they'll be there for me, for the adventures and the battles that are yet to come... Category:Blog posts